


Overwatch Oneshots (Requests welcome!)

by itsuniquenotspecial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Helpful Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jealousy, Kissing, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, Sassy Tekhartha Zenyatta, pharmercy is mentioned, requests welcome, that cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsuniquenotspecial/pseuds/itsuniquenotspecial
Summary: Oh look another Overwatch One-shot fic.Requests are open! Don't be afraid to request anything lol.





	1. Request Rules

Hello! Requests are currently open. Here's some rules:  
-I will write about any playable overwatch character  
-You can request just a character, but a specific situation is nice to work with  
-Example: Mercy x Reader, Mercy saves reader on the battlefield  
-NSFW or SFW is fine  
\- No gender specific requests, I like to keep it open for everybody! But if it's a NSFW request it's okay if it's gender specific  
-I'm comfortable with any situation except underage or extreme non-con

-I am in college, and I'll try my best to write requests in a timely manner, but there's no guarantee! Class has me swamped and writing is a way for me to take a break from studying, which are few and far between. Thank you for your patience!


	2. Genji Shimada  (Jealousy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get jealous of Angela's relationship with Genji. Miscommunication ensues.

If I have to sit here and watch this for another second, I swear on everything good and holy I will burn my own eyes out. They’re just standing there, talking, and she keeps brushing his arm and—  
“Y/N are you feeling well? You’re looking mighty scary there darling.”  
McCree’s southern drawl breaks me out of my little internal temper tantrum and I can feel tendrils of red-hot shame creep up my neck. There I go again, letting jealousy and anger cloud my thoughts.  
“I’m fine Jesse, don’t worry about it. Come to think of it, shouldn’t you be paying attention to the commander?”  
He lets out a little scoff and lets his brown eyes wander back to the front of the conference room where Morrison is currently debriefing us about our last mission. Nobody seems to be paying attention except for Fareeha, but she’s always been great at pretending to be interested in meetings. Hence why my eyes wandered to the dismaying sight of Angela and Genji outside the window. God, they’re still out there. She looks so…. angelic with the sun hitting her blonde hair and I know Genji just probably loves that.  
“You keep staring like that you’re gonna bore a hole in Genji’s head, and he’s already missing enough brain as it is.” I roll my eyes and snake my hand to Jesse’s waist and pinch down hard.  
“Shit!” He yowls out and Morrison zeros in on him.  
“You got something to add kid?”  
I snicker as Jesse just shakes his head and tips his hat down a little. Morrison lets it go and sighs a little. “Okay, get out of here and go clean up. I know the mission was a tough one.”  
Everybody gets out of their seats quickly, and Lucio even lets out a little whoop. I make a conscious effort to not look out the window as I stand up and turn towards the cowboy.  
“You really should have seen that coming after a comment like that.”  
“Well, what was I supposed to say? You were staring pretty hard there sweetheart.” He slings an arm around my shoulder and leads us out of the room.  
“God, you stink. Please go take a shower and get your sweaty-ass armpit off me!” I say playfully and make a show out of plugging my nose. He only laughs and pulls me closer.  
“You don’t exactly smell like a basket of roses yourself there honey.”  
I notice McCree’s eyes glance upwards and I follow his gaze to a certain cyborg that is currently walking towards us. “Y/N, I am glad you made it back safely!” Jesse gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze and lets go, allowing me to put my hands on my hips and smile happily at Genji. His faceplate is down, but I can feel his returning smile radiating from him and a warm feeling blooms in my chest.  
“Thanks Genji, I’m glad to be back after two weeks in that Anubis desert heat. I missed you!” I can’t stop the cringe that comes after the last sentence slips out, but it doesn’t seem to bother him.  
“Hah, I missed you as well. Would you like to accompany me to dinner? I’m sure you’re hungry.”  
God, he’s so considerate.  
“I would love to after I take I shower. I smell pretty gross…”  
He lets out a little chuckle. “Very well, I shall see you when you are clean.” With a wave of his fingers he heads off down the hall and I’m left staring after him with a goofy expression on my face. What a nice ass.  
My appreciative gaze is interrupted by Mercy making her way over to me. I feel my face involuntary scrunch up before I force it back into a neutral expression. “I am glad you made it back. Are you hurt at all?” She softly inquires, and it takes all I have not to sigh in disappointment and jealousy at her voice. God, isn’t it bad enough she’s beautiful, she must sound all sweet and nice too?  
“I’m okay Angela, thank you for asking. Lucio kept me patched up.” She gives me a slight smile and tucks a stray piece of perfect blonde hair behind her ear.  
“I’m glad to hear that Y/N. Have a good time at dinner.” She gives me a sly smile and saunters away before I can decipher what her tone was supposed to imply. Scoffing in her general direction, I make my way towards my room and wash off the grime and sweat of battle. Afterwards, I search my closet for something nice but casual.  
“This is ridiculous.” I huff out as I eyeball the pile of clothes thrown on my bed. “It’s just dinner. I’m over reacting.”  
I grab a pair of jean shorts and loose-fitting tank top, stopping myself from changing for what would be the sixth time. I put on my ‘walk-around-the-base’ flip flops and hurry out the door before I can change my mind. But I can feel my feet slowing as I near the cafeteria. “Why am I so nervous? We always have dinner together…” I mutter under my breath as I come to a complete stop.  
“Maybe it is your newfound feelings for my pupil?” A slightly robotic voice says from directly behind me. I yelp in surprise and turn around swiftly, coming face to face-plate with Zenyatta.  
“You know, you really should walk on the ground, so you make some sort of noise. This is a base with highly-trained killers.” I snark out.  
“Do not try to change the subject, Y/N. I was merely offering an observation.” He hums before gesturing towards the cafeteria door. “But, if you do not wish to talk about such feelings then you can go on ahead. I would like to watch this embarrassing episode firsthand.”  
“You’re extremely too sassy and witty for a monk. You should have been a stand-up comedian.”  
“And miss out on leading you to the path of enlightenment? I wouldn’t dream of it.” We share a good-natured laugh before Zen carefully lays a metallic hand on my shoulder. “I know you have romantic feelings for Genji, as they shine in your heart as brightly as the sun.”  
I let out a sigh of resignation before grabbing the hand on my shoulder and squeezing it lightly. “Well, I can’t exactly deny it. Would you mind helping me? You’re the closest to him and I would really appreciate it.”  
Zen hums again before nodding slightly. “Of course, Y/N. But I am afraid that there is not much I can do when it comes to feelings of the romantic nature. I can only offer some words of encouragement.”  
“Ooh I love your poetry-filled words of encouragement. You’re like a floating hallmark card.”  
Zenyatta only stares at me silently and I can sense his non-eyeballs roll. “Well good luck on your endeavor, Y/N because you’re certainly not getting help from me!” He turns around and I burst out laughing before lunging after him.  
“Wait, Zen! I didn’t mean it! Oh c’mon you know I love your deep shi—” I’m cut off by boisterous laughter coming from the cafeteria door.  
“Ah, hello my student. It seems you have caught Y/N in the middle of pleading.” Zenyatta says kindly and I glare up at him from his waist, which I am currently wrapped around in a vain attempt to get him to stay with my smart-ass self.  
“I can see that, Master. But I must ask, what is it that she is so loudly pleading for?” A metallic voice inquires and I quickly straighten up, facing Genji who is looking at us with his hip cocked and arms folded in amusement.  
“Just some words of encouragement from a ‘floating hallmark card’ to help her in her endeavor.”  
I feel a blush tinge my cheeks as Genji chuckles heartily. “I hesitate to ask, oh floating hallmark card, but what endeavor is she going on?”  
“None! Nothing! Nothing to worry about. Sorry about taking so long to make it to dinner, I’m sure you’re starved by now!”  
Genji’s head tilts to the side cutely. “Y/N, you know I do not eat.”  
“I meant that I’m starved! Speaking of starving, let’s go into the cafeteria. Zenyatta, would you like to join us?” I look towards Zen, pleading him with my eyes to say yes and stop this awkward situation. He only makes a ‘hmm’ of amusement before patting my cheek gently.  
“You two go on ahead without me. But as I was meditating I noticed it was especially… romantic outside today. You two should go and have a picnic.” He says before turning around and starting to head down the hallway. “Walk in peace Y/N, Genji. I will hopefully not see you two until tomorrow morning.”  
Zenyatta leaves us with a wave goodbye, his suggestive comments leaving both Genji and I wheezing and avoiding eye contact.  
“W-well I suppose we should heed his advice, right? Would you like to—ah I mean only if you want to—go on a picnic with me? I can go get the food while you set up at our tree?” Genji stutters out, rubbing the back of his helmet sheepishly.  
“I would like to—if you don’t mind—go on a picnic… I mean Zen said it’d be a good idea and I always love sitting at our tree together and—and I’m rambling. I’ll go get the blankets, you get the food. I’ll meet you there, okay?” I say decisively and start speed walking to my room before I can lose my nerve. Holy shit, I can’t believe Zen said that. Well, I can believe it because he can be a bit of a mischievous omnic when he wants to be. But he’s never been so bold before…maybe he thinks Genji and I would work well together? He did say he could sense my feelings, so maybe he can also sense his pupils?  
No, I’m getting ahead of myself. This is just a normal picnic with a normal friend on a normal super secretive Overwatch base. I grab the usual picnic blanket from beside my bed and head outside towards the apple tree. Genji doesn’t seem to be there yet, so I lay out the soft purple blanket on the rocks and stare out at the ocean surrounding the island base. The sun is just starting to set, and streaks of pink are being billowed out across the waves and the clouds. I sense a presence sit beside me on the blanket, and a bowl of Ta'meya is held out to me.  
“Thank you.” I murmur and take a bite of Ana’s specialty. “I always love when she cooks, she makes the best Egyptian food.”  
“I have tried some of her dishes before, but this one is new to me.” Genji’s metal joints start to settle beside me, but I can tell he’s still a little keyed up as they don’t release like they usually do when he is relaxed. I turn towards him, and he even still has his mask on.  
“Well here, try some now! I know you’re not hungry, but the least you can do is try Ana’s wonderful cooking.”  
“I would rather not, but thank you.”  
“Oh c’mon Genji, you need a little culture in your life.” I hold up my fork and swirl it around in his face as he scoffs at my comment.  
“I am plenty cultured!” He argues but I only pout.  
“Please?” That seems to reach him as he lets out a little sigh and reaches up to his neck, releasing his helmet and taking it off. I hold back the goofy smile that threatens to capture my lips as I take in his handsome face for what always seems like the first time. His chiseled face is littered with an array of scars, but his soft looking lips remain unabashedly tempting. Though he’s been through so much, you can still see the laugh lines around his deep brown eyes and the way his mouth always seems to be in a small half-smile. His eyes flick up and meet mine, and I can’t help but reach out with my free hand and ruffle his faded green hair.  
“Your hair’s looking a little scraggly there, mister. It’s about time I dye it again.” He doesn’t say anything, just lets out what seems to be a relieved chuckle before pointing towards the fork that’s still in my hand. “Oh yea.” I murmur and hold it out to him.  
“Eat up! It’s really good. It’s pretty spicy, so you should be able to taste it.” He takes a small bite and I laugh when his eyes light up. He eats the rest and strokes his chin thoughtfully.  
“I’ll have to remember that one, it is just spicy enough that I can taste it and not be overwhelmed.” I chuckle and finish eating, both of us looking out at the lowering sun. I place the bowl out of the way and turn towards Genji, intent on looking at his face while he’s allowing me too.  
“What, is there something on my face?” He asks playfully and pretends to look in a mirror.  
“Oh ya know, just a bit of handsome.” His tanned cheeks tinge pink and he grumbles a bit. “I wish you wouldn’t say things like that.”  
“Why? I’m just telling you the truth.” In a moment of boldness, I reach out and brush my fingertips across his heated cheek. “I like being able to see your face Genji, you really are absolutely adorable.” I force my hand back when I start to think about who else probably finds him adorable and turn away from him. My gaze finds the sinking sun, watching as it disappears beneath the ocean waves.  
“I know you don’t want to hear these compliments from me, I just couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry.” A cool hand places itself on my shoulder and I pull my knees up to my chest.  
“I didn’t mean it like that, Y/N. It is just that I feel… guilty when you compliment me like that.” I shrug his hand off and look up at him. He’s staring at the waves, a troubled look on his face.  
“Guilty? Why?” He gazes at me with searching eyes before turning away.  
Oh.  
I realize what he means and feel my heart start to sink. “You have somebody else, don’t you? That’s why you feel guilty—like you’re cheating on them when I compliment you. I’m sorry to have put you in this situation.” I squeeze my eyes shut to stop myself from crying and hug my knees even closer to my chest.  
“What? No it’s not like tha-“  
“You don’t have to explain, Genji. I should have realized you and Angela were together. God, I’m so blind! Of course she’s the one you’re with and I just didn’t want to believe it like a damn pathetic foo-“  
I’m stopped by a metallic hand clapped over my mouth. Genji looks me dead in the eyes with a bewildered look on his face.  
“Stop whatever it is you’re doing right now. The Y/N I know wouldn’t just start making wild accusations and assume I’m in some sort of secret relationship with my friend. I feel guilty when you say things like that to me because I want them to mean more than just a friendly compliment.” He slowly brings his hand back and looks at me a bit sheepishly. I search his face and take in his flushed cheeks and hopeful smile. I reach my hand out and hold on to his fingers lightly.  
“Wait, so what do you want them to mean?” I ask quietly and his eyes dart away.  
“Well…I…I want them to mean you’re attracted to me. Like I’m attracted to you.” His deep brown eyes find mine and I suck in a breath at his statement. Its like the world around us is slowly fading away, and all I can focus on is the sparkle in his eyes and the fluttering in my chest. I glance down at his lips and lean closer, stopping just before our noses touch.  
“Genji…” I whisper and get even closer. “Can I kiss you?”  
His hand suddenly grabs the back of my neck and tugs me forward into a passionate kiss. It’s a little messy at first, teeth clashing and awkward giggles, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. His fingers knot into my hair while his other hand comes to rest on my lower back, practically pulling me into his lap. We continue kissing for what seems like forever before he slowly pulls away and leans his forehead against mine.  
“I cannot even begin to describe how long I have wanted to do that.” He sighs out and runs his fingers up and down my neck in a soothing manner. He stops for a second, before chuckling a little and continuing. My eyes open and search his. “What?”  
“I just cannot believe you thought I was in a relationship with Angela. How did you even come to that conclusion?”  
I lean back from him and lay down on the blanket with my head in his lap. Genji strokes my hair gently, tugging at the strands every now and then.  
“She’s just so perfect. How could you not want to be?” I start to fidget with my fingers, growing a little self-conscious just thinking about her. I know I shouldn’t compare myself to other women and get jealous of them, but with Angela I just can’t seem to help it.  
“The same could be said for you, Y/N. I promise to help you see your worth from this day forward.” He leans down and gives me a peck on the forehead and boops my nose. “That is, if you’ll let me.”  
I feel my heart fill with warmth at his words and lean up to give him a quick kiss. “Genji Shimada, I promise to help you see yourself as the kindest, most kickass cyborg ninja from this day forward.”  
He lets out a booming laugh and hugs me around the middle, flipping us around on the blanket so he is hovering over the top of me. Both arms come to rest securely by my head and he leans down to give me a slow, sweet kiss. I reach a hand up and cup his cheek and feel myself smile as wide as I can. He leans into my touch and sighs in contentment.  
“So does this mean we’re dating now?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We finally make it back into the base, fingers intertwined and a permanent smile on both of our faces. As we both walk towards the recreational area, I spot Fareeha and Angela making cookies in the kitchen. I stop, guilt coursing through me. There was no reason for me to hate Angela when she was nothing but nice to me this entire time, and she deserves to know why I always gave her the cold shoulder.  
“Why did you stop?” Genji asks gently.  
“I need to apologize to Angela for my attitude lately. I’ll meet you in the rec room, okay?” I squeeze his metallic hand and walk towards the kitchen. They seem to be doling out the dough onto separate trays but keep stopping every couple of scoops to feed the other some.  
“I’m really sorry to bother you two, but could I talk to you for a second Angela?” I ask and cringe at how my voice shakes a little. She gives me a once-over before setting the bowl down and leaning on the granite island in front of me.  
“Of course, what do you need Y/N? Is something wrong?”  
I look at Fareeha for a second, shrinking a little under her slightly disappointed glare. I bet Angela told her about how I’ve been acting. “I would like to apologize for how I’ve been treating you these past couple months. I thought that Genji had feelings for you, and acted extremely immature. You’ve been nothing but nice to me and I let jealousy cloud my judgement.” I look up from the floor and make sure to keep eye contact so she knows that I mean what I say.  
“I understand if you choose not to forgive me, and I’ll keep my distance from you if you want.” I sigh and look back down again, guilt taking over once more. “Just.. I’m sorry. Really.”  
I notice her coming around the island towards me and I look at her quizzically. She sweeps me into a tight hug and laughs airily.  
“Y/N, I knew that’s why you were acting like that, so I didn’t take it personally. But I do appreciate your apology and gladly accept it.” She backs away and reaches out towards Fareeha, who comes to her side immediately.  
“Besides, I already have a partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why would Angela want Genji when she has beefy Fareeha?


	3. Jesse McCree (Mental Health Help)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' Jesse McCree helping out a depressed reader, who helps him in return.

The sky is grey today. No sunlight to be seen, nor any rain. Only endless clouds of grey that seem to threaten blotting out the sun for good.  
I sigh and walk back into the base, letting the click-clack of my combat boots on the shiny floor ground me. I make my way towards the common area—towards friends and safety—to stop my mind from racing with memories of blood and whispered goodbyes. I stop inside the doorway and let my gaze sweep across the spacious area with a TV, pool table, couches, and the people I consider family.  
“Y/N, there you are! We’re just about to start a game, come join!” Hana chirps and smiles at me widely. Lucio also waves me over, and I catch Lena, Genji, Zenyatta, and McCree greeting me too before going back to their game of pool. My eyes linger on Jesse’s grizzled face and he holds my gaze there for longer than necessary. I expect him to wink and make some silly flirtatious comment, but he only gives me a slightly strained smile before going back to his game. It seems I’m not the only one effected by the weather.  
“I think I’ll just watch this time guys.” I say and flop down on the recliner next to them.  
“Aww Y/N c’mon!” Hana wiggles the controller in front of my face. “It’s always more fun when you play!”  
I raise an eyebrow and scoff, “Only because you beat me every time.” I lean back in the recliner and prop my feet up on the coffee table. “Besides, I wanna watch you play so I can learn all your tricks.”  
She sighs loudly, and Lucio gives me a knowing smile. “Leave the poor girl alone Hana!” He bumps shoulders with her and chuckles. “You’re just scared of coming in last place anyways.” With an indignant cry Hana starts the game and I give Lucio a thankful smile. He may not have depression himself, but he always seems to know when I’m having a bad day.  
My eyes watch the TV screen, but my focus is not on it. The same horrible feelings keep churning inside me and I try my best to sort them all out. Loneliness. Emptiness. And the worst one of all, a never-ending pit of apathy. I’m pulled out of my thoughts by a wry chuckle from a certain cowboy.  
“Well would you look at tha’ Lena, we were done in by a coupl’ a rookies.” I turn around and face the unusual sight. Jesse McCree never loses at pool.  
“Well maybe if you didn’t botch those last shots up we could have won!” Lena exclaims good-naturedly and giggles. Jesse only shrugs and tips his hat before sighing out, “yea…maybe so.”  
There’s a beat of silence from his melancholy answer before Genji claps a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe it was…what was it called? Ah! Beginners luck.”  
Lena giggles, “I believe you can only get beginners luck when it’s your first time playing, Genji.”  
“McCree let you win, obviously! Play again and make sure he actually tries!” Hana calls out from the couch. “That’ll show who the true winner is.”  
I catch McCree’s eyes flash in disappointment before he lets out a little sigh and gives a tired smile. "Only if y'all want to. I’d be happy t’ play again and prove who's the best."  
I feel my lips contort into a frown at his words. He's always too nice, too selfless to say no to his friends. So, I have to say no for him.  
"Now Jesse, didn't you promise you'd spar with me after your game?" I get up off the recliner and make my way towards him. "Or have you forgotten already?" I stand next to him, hip cocked and an expectant look in my eye. He looks confused for a second before I give him a small smile.  
"Well I was hoping you'd forget, darlin." He wraps an arm around my shoulder playfully. "Didn't wan’ta have to get beat up again." I lean into his embrace and chuckle.  
"A promise is a promise. We shall have a rematch some other time." Zenyatta hums and I shoot him a grateful look.  
"Exactly right, Zen. Thanks for understanding!"  
McCree's arm drops from my shoulders and he tips his hat to the room. "I'll see y'all later. Wish me luck."  
Various goodbyes ring throughout the room as he gestures towards the door and we make our way out. As the doors close behind us I can't help the tiny sigh of relief. We walk in silence down the base hallways, McCree leading us in the opposite direction of the training room. It's a well-worn path we take together and almost second nature by now. We reach our destination and he kindly holds the door open, hand coming to rest on my lower back as the door closes and we make our way to the outside ledge. It's the place we always go when we feel.... well, like this. There's something about this section of the roof that feels peaceful.  
McCree lights up a cigar after we sit down at the ledge and looks up at the darkening sky. I choose to study him, taking in the bags beneath his usually sparkly whiskey eyes. The slight droop in his broad shoulders. The way his chestnut hair blows slightly in the wind and curls around his sun-tanned neck. I can’t help but smile at it.  
"Thanks for getting me out of there." He drawls and lets out a puff of smoke. "I don't know what I'd do without ya sometimes, sugar."  
My gut clenches hard at the pet name and I can't help the slight flutter that goes through my entire body.  
"Anytime, Jesse. Can't have my pool partner off his game." I nudge his side playfully and he scoffs.  
"Nice to know you only love me for my pool playin' skills honey." He takes another drag and blows it out softly. "Because I sure as hell ain't keeping you ‘round for yours."  
I chuckle and raise an eyebrow at him. "Then what are you keeping me around for cowboy?"  
He goes silent and looks back up at the twinkling stars. I accept the sudden silence with ease and move my body closer to rest my head on his shoulder. When Jesse knows what he wants to say, but doesn't really know how to word it, he goes quiet to collect his thoughts. It's best to just let him think it through and not get anxious about it. Sadly, that’s something I’ve learned from experience.  
“You ground me, you know that righ’?” He murmurs out and lets his head drop onto mine for a second. He lets out another puff of smoke and I breathe it in almost greedily, the spicy scent of tobacco filling my nostrils with a smell that is purely him. Him- all sunshine, gunpowder, and a hint of leather.  
“You say that as if you don’t do the same for me.” I say with an almost bitter chuckle. If only he knew what exactly he did for me. How his pet names make my heart race, how his goofy jokes made me laugh for days afterwards… how his smile made everything seem okay. If only.  
He tch’s at my response and smushes out his cigar beside him. “Y/n, I’m serious here. Before you came around I had to deal with al’ a this—" He gestures towards himself exasperatedly “—shit by myself. I turned towards drinkin’ and now…”  
I lean up from his shoulder and look at him in surprise at his little outburst. His gaze catches mine and for the first time in a long time I can’t decipher the emotion behind them. He sighs and looks away, back towards the stars.  
“Now, well. You’re my drink of choice.”  
His words catch me off guard and I suck in a breath at his confession. But… is it really a confession? Every time either of us are down, the other is always there to pick them up. I knew he was a bit of an alcoholic when I met him, and lately he’s chosen to sit with me instead of a bottle. And I’ve chosen to be with him instead of myself. Is this just what friends are for, or does he actually harbor feelings for me?  
No… of course not. Not too-kind, ‘friendly with everybody’ Jesse McCree.  
“Well, that’s what friends are for.” I say in what’s supposed to be a chipper tone but comes out more like a death sentence.  
“Right?” I say weakly when he only looks at me in disbelief. He bows his head down and brings a hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching it slightly before letting it fall and slap his thigh.  
“Y/N, sometimes I don’t know what to do with you.” He lets out a long-suffering sigh and turns towards me, an intense look on his usually relaxed face.  
“Listen, I’m only gunna say this once. If you refuse what I’m saying I promise I’ll leave it alone and not bother you ‘bout it no more.” He turns towards me fully, reaching out and grabbing my hands in his well-worn ones.  
“You’re the only thing that can help me when I get to feelin’ like this, and I rely on you more than you could ever know.”  
“Well Jesse you know that I rely on you to—”  
He holds up a wagging finger, stopping my sentence in its tracks.  
“Let me be clear darlin’.” His hand cups my cheek and I instinctively lean in. “I love ya with everything I have.”  
Speechless. Absolutely speechless is all I can be at his confession. And, well, because I can’t speak there’s only one thing I can do.  
I leap forward and practically fall into Jesse’s lap, pressing my lips against his. They’re slightly chapped, our teeth clack together, and his beard tickles my face. But it’s the most perfect kiss I’ve ever had and I send all the love I have into it.  
“Jesse,” I murmur against his lips, “I love you so damn much.”  
He chuckles warmly and wraps his arms around my waist, breaking the kiss to nuzzle into my neck. I giggle at his antics and snuggle into a more comfortable position.  
“Stay with me baby boy/girl.” He whispers into my ear and I clutch his shirt tight.  
“Forever.” I whisper back.  
We don’t talk for the rest of night, though we stay under the stars for hours longer. We’re not magically healed because we have each other indefinitely now. But, it’s a step in a better direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental Illness does not go away just because you are in a relationship, nor should it. I can't stand fics where all sadness/mental illness magically disappears because the MC found love.  
> Anyways, don't be afraid to make a request!


	4. Late-night Coffee (Mercy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Umbradominus: Reader X Mercy: The reader (A pseudo-HR Rep/Unoffocial shrink for the newly Re-called Overwatch) and Mercy are both night owls, and bond over shared nightly coffee breaks.

It had become a nightly routine. I would be up working on different mental health treatments for the various Overwatch members, and Angela would come join me for moral support and a shared cup of her famous coffee. And tonight should not have been any different. But as the clock stuck 1 am and she still hadn’t swept in with a smile and two over-sized mugs, I was starting to get worried. 

I looked up from the ever-growing stack of papers and searched the empty living room around me. Only the low hum of the refrigerator could be heard, and I frowned in disappointment. Where was she? I know I shouldn’t expect her to take time out of her busy schedule to sit with me but…well… I had come to look forward to her company. I craved her easy smiles and light touches—the silliness in her tone that only seemed to show itself in the early morning hours. 

With a dejected sigh I slump back into the couch. I was currently on nightmare duty—if any of my team mates had a bad dream, they knew I would always be out here and willing to calm them down. A small smile tugs at my lips as I think of Angela berating me for acting like a therapist when I am not certified, as she did when she first found out I was doing this. And, all things considered, she’s correct. But I like helping others, so I should just stay here in case anybody needs me.  
Yes. I’ll just stay here. But…I really want to see Angela. 

What if she lost track of time? Or needs a helping hand with her research? I know she’s been working on a new caduceus staff, and that’s hard work! She always brings me coffee and brightens my night, so I should do the same for her!

With a newfound determination I get up and walk over to the rickety coffee machine, starting a fresh pot and finding the two biggest mugs I can. I grab two of the little cherry pastries Lucio and I made this morning and wrap them in a paper towel, stuffing them in my jacket pocket for us to snack on later. After filling the mugs, I suck in a deep breath and start to make my way to the infirmary. While making my way through the dimly lit hallways, I find my confidence slipping. What if she didn’t come for a reason? Like…she didn’t want to see me? With a little sigh I take a sip of coffee and immediately spit it out. Oh god, it’s absolutely dreadful. No where near the perfectly French-pressed blend Angela brings. As I stop in front of the infirmary doors, I let out a shaky laugh and shake my head at myself. I’m an absolute mess, and she’s a literal angel. But she seeks out my company anyways, and I can’t help but feel a little bit grateful. 

I nudge the door open with my hip and step inside. I can see her in the back office, sitting at her desk. She seems intent at work, various papers strewn about and a focused expression on her face. I can’t help the smile that flits across my lips nor the quickening in my step. I reach her door and kick it gently with my foot, causing her to look up with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. But when she sees it’s me a bright smile lights up her face and she waves excitedly, coming to open the door with a chuckle. 

“What are you doing here?” She gives me a sly smile. “Couldn’t wait to see me?” 

I hold up the mugs in my hand and raise an eyebrow at her teasing tone. “It’s 1 am Angie, I was worried you weren’t coming to see me at all!” 

She furrows her brows and looks down at her watch, a gasp escaping her lips. “When did It get so late? I’m so sorry Y/N, I completely lost track of time.” She eyes the mugs in my hands and her eyes go soft. “But it seems that you’ve made up for my lack of time management.” 

I scoff and set the mugs down, leaning against her desk and looking away sheepishly. “I wouldn’t say that—the coffee is absolutely terrible.” 

She laughs and picks up a cup, taking a tiny sip and swallowing it promptly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Y/N, it’s wonderful.”  
I burst out laughing and she does too, leaning in to swat my arm playfully. She sits next to me after our giggles subside, letting out a long sigh and rubbing her temples. 

“You look exhausted, Angela. You really should get some sleep.” 

She side-eyes me and scoffs, rolling her eyes playfully. “You’re one to talk.” She lets out another sigh and lets her head fall onto my shoulder. I take her pale hand in mine and rub gentle trails up and down her palm, enjoying her calming presence. I feel her start to relax fully and I start to hum her favorite song, knowing she enjoys it when I do. 

After a while my hand stills and I just cradle her hand in mine. “Angela, I just want to tell you that I really appreciate your presence and value my time with you. This is the favorite part of my day.” 

I hold my breath and look down at her, taking in her messy golden ponytail. She doesn’t say anything or make any move to indicate she even heard me. 

“Angela…?” I say and duck my head down to look at her face. Her eyes are closed and she’s sleeping soundly, mouth slightly agape. I chuckle softly and adjust my body so she’s resting comfortably between my arms, resting my cheek on top of her head. 

“I love you, Angela.” I whisper into her hair and press a kiss to her crown. “Sleep well.”  
She wiggles in my arms so she’s facing me, a teasing grin on her lips. I feel my cheeks flame up and I try to stutter out an apology. She only presses a light kiss on my cheek and giggles.  
“I love you too.” She snuggles into my chest, causing my cheeks to heat up even more. She lets out a huge yawn, and murmurs out, “Take me to my room?”  
I smile and squeeze her to my chest. “Anything for you, Angela.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercy is best girl nobody can tell me otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are welcome, comment below! I'll write basically any scenario, SFW or NSFW with any character(s). Has to be an X reader though, no specific gender unless you request NSFW. Thanks for reading!


End file.
